「The Azalea & The Storyteller」 【Luki Fanfic】
by n0rakoneko
Summary: "Little Hikari had to suddenly mature after her brother Ichi dies from a freak accident. She heads to Sapporo with plans of getting a job in the Music Industry; C.F Media in Ichi's place. But what will become of her when the only job available is a Manager position for the troublesome and sadistic Luki Megurine?"
1. Prologue

"Little Hikari had to suddenly mature after her brother Ichi dies from a freak accident. She heads to Sapporo with plans of getting a job in the Music Industry; C.F Media in Ichi's place. But what will become of her when the only job available is a Manager position for the troublesome and sadistic Luki Megurine?"

Prologue.

* * *

It was early that morning that I received the call. "Hikari.."

My mothers voice trembled as she whispered my name. Hearing her say my name with such a tone as soon as I answered worried me deeply. I already could feel that something was dreadfully wrong yet I could't speak. All I did was wait. Listen. For the words I wish I never heard.

"Your brother was in an accident."

My heart sank to the bottom of my body. The outcome was already clear from her tone. I felt my entire mind begin to slowdown at the thought which was still processing within my head. My brother and I were very close. We both moved away from our parents home in the country to pursue a job in the music industry together. We had our entire lives already figured out at our tender age of 18 and 21.

My thoughts drifted to the conversation we had just last week.

* * *

The memory was still fresh within my mind. His voice was filled with joy. I had just came home from a part time job and he surprised me with a sudden hug as I stepped inside the house.

"What is it?" I asked him with curiosity. It wasn't unusual for him to give me random hugs but it was something about his mood that made me aware that today was different.

His eyes beamed. "I got you something Kari." Suddenly he took off down the hall and returned with a guitar. "What is this?" I asked despite already figuring it out. A smile formed on my lips and I felt my heart fill with a sudden burst of excitement. It was the guitar he was saving for a while now. We never relied on our parents for things such as this. Our father did offer many times to get him the guitar if we asked for it, yet we knew how hard cash was with our family. We both agreed to get part time jobs so we could earn what ever we needed. We also wanted our parents to feel at ease with not having to worry about us doing well in life. We wanted to be capable of doing anything together. To save up for our dream as two. It came as alittle bit of a shock to me though because he must have payed with his own payment rather than use my money.

"This guitar is for you." He said suddenly. "What?!" I blurt out. "Thats a lie. Stop fooling with me." I demanded but he shook his head and let out a burst of laughter. "I'm dead serious. I know this means more to you than me." He held the guitar out for me but I stood for a while to let the sight sink in. It was a beautiful guitar made from rosewood. "How did you pay for this?" I asked him as I took the guitar from his hands. He must have paid alot for this guitar. I felt alittle reluctant to take it from him but I was also very happy he would give me such an incredible gift. "I got an advance. Don't worry, I can pay it back in no time." He answered. A loan... the word echoed in my head. A huge red light was beaming within my thoughts. It was a bad thing to get a loan, especially since we were so hard on cash. But I had that little bit of hope in my heart. Something within me could trust his words. He was a very hard worker and would never get a loan unless he was fully capable of paying it back.

* * *

The memory began to waver. I reached out to my brother in attempt to grab hold of his image but his body began to ripple like water. He faded from my view and I came back to reality. I was in my room. My mothers voice over the phone was askingif I was alright. The numbness from before had returned to my heart and I fell to the floor.

"No.." It couldn't be true right. Its not possible for a person to exist one minute then the next be non-existent... it couldn't be like that. It was human nature to deny reality. I thought, if I could just deny it then it mustn't be true. He should suddenly rush in the door and give me the hugs as usual. If I deny him being gone, then we could go out and sing together. We could write songs. we could... we couldn't... he couldn't...

"Hikari... Come home Hikari." I moved the phone back to my ear. I wasn't sure what else I should do. Should I cry? Should I sit here and cry. What else is there to do. If he's really gone, what else could I do. It was just yesterday that Ichi and I made plans on busking out in the city tonight. Our dreams, Our Plan for the future together came crashing to the floor. I was suddenly alone. It was a shock. I never thought of things such as this... That was something adults had to worry about. It was stuff only seen on dramas, in movies. I was the only one here in our apartment. All his stuff. His room. What do I do. There was a lump in my throat. The tears where there, yet they don't fall. I wanted to run. I wanted to kick and scream. I wanted to find Ichi. Like the times when I was small and I would hurt myself, the person I would cry and run to would be Ichi. He would heal my broken heart.

_"Be strong, Be Brave." _Ichi's voice echoed in my thoughts. _"When things become so hard to handle, rather than letting the emotions escape your eyes, write them out on paper."_

Thats right. Before the accident, we had plans together. If I was to cry now, who would be making those dreams come true.

"I can't." I replied to my mother. I came back to reality. This wasn't a game. Despite once being viewed as something I did for fun, Music, is not a game. We wanted more from that. More than just fun. The plans Ichi made with myself about following the path of music... I couldn't pack that up and go back to my parents. I couldn't run away now. We got so far now.

"For Ichi. I can't."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Things changed for me.

Since my brother passed away, I forced myself to grow up. I always went with the flow of things. I always followed him like the sheep followed its Shepard. Ichi was the one who made the decisions, but now It was time for me to make my own.

I would move to Sapporo.

Ichi's Goal.

.

.

C.F Media.

* * *

Author Notes:

Ahahhaa Wow I randomly felt like starting writing fics again.

Its been a while since I last did this. I've never written a fanfic about a vocaloid before either so this is completely new to me. I haven't fully designed characters either so I do hope its bearable for now. XD Luki is one of my favorite genderbends so it should be fun writing about him in the future chapters. Please look forward to it!

Thank you for reading!

-n0rakoneko.

Ah and C.F Media, is based in Sapporo. Did you see what i did there? C.F Media? Crypton Future Media? The company that created Luka Megurine? hahahaa. Okay I'm going. Bye bye! Next Chapter is Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Sweet Sound.

There I stood at the front of C.F Media's front automatic sliding doors. I had finally made it this far yet I was alittle nervous to enter the building. I hadn't called beforehand because I was afraid of the possible outcomes so I had decided it be best to just show up and face everything head on.

As I walked in I noticed the modern interior of the building. It felt very inviting. Full of posters of their artists and tour posters. One day that could be me. The thought was like a taste of something sweet.

"Can I help you?" Asked the lady at the front desk. I didn't realize I had completely zoned out at the thought of what i want my future to look like. "Yes.. Um" Suddenly I felt my voice come to a stop. My nerves were causing my body to tense up but I quickly calmed myself.

"I want a job here." I blurted. I think I said it all incorrectly because the second girl at the front desk let out a small giggle. "I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?" An appointment? "N..." I looked side to side, in attempt to find something else to change the answer. But nothing came. This could be the end. "No" I finally let out in a small hushed voice. I was alittle disappointed but I cannot let it end here. I won't give up without a job. "Okay then. You will have to make an appointment." Before the lady could proceed with her next sentence I interrupted. "I need a job here." I insisted. My voice rose alittle but It wasn't a shout."Uh, I'm sorry Miss but you nee-" I couldn't end it like this. "I need a job. Let me see the person in charge or something" I continued to insist. "I'm sorry i canno-" I continued to cut the lady off. "I won't take no for an answer. I need a job today." My voice rose alittle more. "Please calm down" It was clear she was beginning to feel threatened. I had to be careful or else I could be kicked out. That would ruin this golden opportunity for me. "Please."

"I like your determination." A deep voice said from behind me. Startled, I turned around to see a middle aged man in front of me. I felt alittle embarrassed so I couldn't say anything. The man let out a chuckle at my confused facial expression. "Why do you need a job?" He asked me with his eyebrow raised. I looked up at the man with alittle spark in my eye. "Because I must become a singer." He stared into my eyes for a second. I think he was trying to search for something. "There's no singing jobs available here."

I couldn't take that for an answer. "Please. You haven't heard me sing yet. I'm goo-" He cut me off with a stern reply. "Like I said. We aren't searching for singers at the moment." I stood there in alittle shock. What would be my next move. I had to think of something that could get me in the inner walls of this building. I had to keep trying somehow. "Any job. I'll take anything." The man noticed my dermination and let out another chuckle. "Any job you say?" I nodded. I had to get anything. At least anthing could be a stepping stone to the future. I couldn't give up at a No .

"okay."

A feeling of achievement came over my heart. Finally I had made it. Well to the start of my story.

I fiddled with my fingers. I was sitting in the chief's office room. FInally I had reached this stage. He's acknowledging my determination to succeed. He was currently busy on the phone while I sat at the front of his desk. He had told me earlier that there was a job available that I could have if I was willing to take it. He also had warned me that it wasn't an easy job but it would give me experience in the music industry.

"Yes thats right. So where is he now?" I listened to him speak over the phone. I waited patiently. I couldn't take any risks at the moment. "Tell him to come up to my office now." The man tapped his finger on his desk and turned his gaze past me, towards his door. "Okay. Good." Suddenly the door swung open and I jumped up from beign startled. I collected myself and looked at the man who stood before me. I recognized his face. His hair was the perfect pink shade, that like an azalea flower. His eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue which reminded me of the summer sky. This young man that stood before me was a well known Singer, Luki Megurine.

"What do you want old man?" He said in an annoyed voice. I choked at the sentence. "h-how rude" I whispered under my breath. The man at the desk let out a chuckle almost as if he was used to this type of speech.

"Meet your new Manager."

Author Notes:

Okay! Ending Chapter 1 here~ Yay so now the adventure begins. Luki has appeared.

Let the fun begin! Next Chapter is 2#!

Tell me what you think!

Bye bye!

-n0rakoneko.


End file.
